Breathe
by Raenbowx3
Summary: Post BD. In Renesmee's first high school year, she meets a boy named Logan who will challenge her love for Jacob and simultaneously her self restraint. AN: Please disregard any typos, I was a bit rushed.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been nine years since the Volturi threatened Renesmee's life. Just a short while after Renesmee's ninth birthday, the Cullens relocated to a town north of Forks, just as perpetually rainy, cloudy, dark--perfect. They started out fresh. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Renesmee are going to start high school. This will be Renesmee's first "high school experience" as Emmett puts it. In order to re-enroll in school they have changed their names to Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie Rourke; and Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Renesmee Penn. At this time Renesmee appears to be a 17 year old girl, and Jacob's feeling for her has evolved from overprotective over bearing older brother, from best friend, to whatever they are now...**

* * *

"Well this'll be little Nessie's first high school experience," Emmett said with mockingly.

I rolled my eyes.

"And certainly not her last," Alice said grinning.

It was Sunday night and noone but me was anticipating school tomorrow. From what I've heard high school is supposed to be the time of your life. I haven't heard any of this from my parents or aunts and uncles, as you can imagine constantly matriculating can take the fun and excitement out of high school. Alice was the only one who was looking forward to tomorrow, but she was excited for another reason. She's been fussing over what everyone is going to wear the first day. I wont go into the gory details–though I really liked what she chose for me. Everyone was coming in and out of her room all afternoon and into the night. Emmett was the only one she hadn't chose a perfect outfit for.

"Alice, really I could care _less_ about what I wear tomorrow," Emmett complained. She threw him a fierce glare and forced him to sit down. I sat at the doorway giggling, I found Alice and Emmett's confrontations hilarious. Alice tossed Emmett a tan button down shirt. He had some trouble trying it putting it.

"Hmm...looks like you've put on a few pounds Em," Alice suggested laughing knowing she must've grabbed the wrong shirt.

"Hahaha, this is, Jazz's shirt,"he said sarcastically throwing the shirt in her face.

"Okay I think I've got it this time, put this on,"she said handing him a white v-neck,"with this argyle crewneck sweater over, these pants, this belt, and the shoes to your liking."She said with a smile handing him his outfit for tomorrow. He grudgingly obliged, and stomped off to Alice's restroom/fitting room. Rosalie came into the room

"What's Emmett going to wear? Where is he? He's not in a monkey suit is he?"she asked.

"You'll see, he's in my restroom changing, and Emmett is a monkey,"Alice said holding back a smile, I could tell she was confident that this was going to be Emmett's outfit for tomorrow. Emmett emerged from Alice's restroom. Rose gasped.

"Em, you look...gorgeous."she admitted.

"Really? You like it, hun?"Emmet asked a bit smug, but I could hear the disbelief behind his voice.

"Yes, I adore it, you look sharp,"she said smiling at, she walked up to him to give him a kiss on the cheek, then she left the room.

"Well Alice, I think we've found it,"Emmett said confidently.

"Excuse you, I found it,"Alice said grimacing at the thought of Emmett choosing his own outfits.

"Yeah, yeah."he replied. then walked out of the room looking for Rosalie I'm sure.

"Uhgg, if that boy knows what's good for him he wont take credit for my masterpeice!" Alice squealed.

"I'm sure Rosalie knows better than to believe him," I snorted.

My father, Edward, walked into the room covering his eyes,"Anybody changing?" he asked.

"No,"Alice said,"not yet, anyways."

"So are you apprehensive about tomorrow, Renesmee?" my father asked. I'm not used to my father acting like..well a father. He's usually very, brotherly like.

"Yes, a bit," I admitted. I was imagining what tonight would be like if my parents acted like 'real' parents. They would probably be gushing about their first day of high school. In my father's case his multiple first days of high school.

"The night is still young, I can still tell you about my multiple first days of high school," my father said grinning he had read my thoughts. '_I really wish you wouldn't do that,'_ I thought.

"Oh alright I'll behave,"he said laughing,"but remember you have to be in bed by nine 'o clock sharp," he said in a mocking fatherly tone. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. I decided he wasn't.

"So is Jake coming by tomorrow morning?" Alice asked me.

"He never fails," I said smiling to myself. Just the mention of his name sent my heart fluttering.

Esme was in the kitchen cooking me breakfast. I guess since Esme doesn't eat, she doesn't know what a reasonable serving is, she always cooks me too much food. Luckily, Jacob is here every morning faithfully and oh so willingly to help me. Now perhaps if I was wholly human I would gladly take every bit of food Esme–or anyone for that matter–threw my way. At a young age I was taught to choose human food over blood. Human food was so boring. Bland. I preferred blood any day, though I could live off human food, it kept me strong. Plus Esme is an exceptional cook considering she doesn't ear.

"Hey Ness," Esme greeted me,"I'm making eggs and bacon, and there is toast and fruit on the table." she smiled at me warmly.

"Thanks Esme"

Jacob entered the kitchen, he was so graceful despite his height. He was nearly seven feet tall, lean and muscular. I couldn't help but ogle at his beauty. I watched as his biceps flexed, and the kitchen light bounced of his beautiful russet colored skin.

"Hey Nessie," he greeted me, "Esme" he acknowledged.

"Hungry, Jacob?"she asked him.

"Oh yeah starved,"he replied happily. Esme set down a towering plate of eggs and bacon in front of him and left the room.

"Where are the others?"he asked curiously.

"They left already."

"What time do you have to be at school?" he asked his mouth full of food.

"School starts at 8:10" I told him. He checked his watch.

"We'd better get going then,"he said.

"It's only 7:40"

"And how long do you think it's going to take to get there, sweetie?" he asked a bit condescendingly with a smile.

"Depends on who is driving and what car,"I said.

"Well _I'm_ driving and we're taking the Rabbit." Driving in that thing would be a mission.

"Okay then we'd better hop to it!" I said defeated.

We arrived at John McKinley High School at 8 on the dot. Record time for this old thing.

"Have a nice day," Jake took my hand to kiss it, his lips lingered,"I'll be here to pick you up at?" he asked

"2:55." I replied.

"Okay, 2:55,"he said. He backed out and sped off. I saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and my parents already there. When the bell rings we'd all be separated. Alice, my parents and I would be sophomores Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett would be Juniors. As I was walking towards my family someone nearly bumped into me, I quickly moved out of the way as a boy about five feet ten inches tall, dark brown hair, and light blue eyes swiftly caught a football a few inches from my face..

"Oh sorry about that. I was running backwards I guess I didn't see you–kind of hard to believe I didn't see you though,"he apologized. I ignored his flirting. This boy smelled exquisite, tangy citrusy. His sent burned my throat. It took a great deal of strength to ignore my vampire tendencies. A great dealmore than I'm used to.

"That's fine, no harm no foul, I suppose."

"I'm Logan Collins. You are?" he asked.

"Rensemee Penn. I'm new." I responded.

"Renesmee,"he repeated,"that's pretty name."

"Thank you," I could feel the color flushing to my cheeks. What was I doing? What would Jake say?

"Are you a sophomore?"he asked me.

"Yes." Short and sweet. Maybe if I gave him monosyllabic answers he'd leave me alone.

"Cool, I'm a sophomore too." Obviously not.

"Great,"I said impatiently" well my family is over there waiting for me so I should get going."

"Oh,"he said disappointed "Well maybe we'll have some classes together."he said smiling. He had a brilliant smile. I nodded in response to his comment. Then power walked over to the others. I could feel his eyes boring into my back. I hope he wouldn't be overly friendly. Part of me hoped he would, the other part hoped otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well thanks for reading. I bet you weren't expecting me to update, huh? Well here's the next chapter. I know both chapters are short, but it's hard work... Hahaha anyways, I might replace this chapter with a longer version of it. This chapter was supposed to describe Renesmee's first day and then some. Oh well. Review please, this is my first fic, I could use all the help I can get. **

* * *

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked laughing, referring to my encounter with Logan.

I shrugged," A new friend?" My father was staring at me, eyes tense and jaw set. I'm sure he was reading my thoughts when I was talking to Logan. _'Dad calm down, it's nothing I can't handle' _I thought to him. He nodded once, then the bell rang. Alice and I had homeroom together and my parents had theirs together.

"So who was that boy? Correct me if I'm wrong but it looked like you were fighting the urge to, bite him." Alice said, tense topics came easily to Alice.

I hesitated,"I was fighting back from hurting him. He smelled...so good,"I admitted bleakly,"but I obviously refrained."

"Of course,"Alice said"but it also seemed like you were attracted to him."she said the last part quickly.

I turned away,"Well, I wasn't."

"Okay,"Alice knew better than to press me. We dropped the topic.

We entered 's homeroom, and walked over to her desk so she could sign our slips. She gave us two empty seats in the back. Since it was the second week of the new semester I guess everyone had established their seats. I quickly realized Logan wasn't in this homeroom. It was a good thing...right?

"I have to go to the main office to turn in the roster,"Mrs. Volcheck declared," behave." Immediately after she left the room, everyone started talking. Two boys came up to our desks. One tall, tan, and shiny black hair. Of Filipino descent I guessed. The other his polar opposite: he was short, had pale blonde hair, and was pasty.

"I'm AJ, and this is Drake," the tall one greeted.

"Hello, I'm Alice and this is Renesmee,"Alice introduced us.

"You guys are new right? And there's like 10 more of you?" Drake asked.

"Yes we're new and there's only five more of us,"Alice said, a bit offended.

"Right, that's cool, so you wanna sit with us at lunch? I'll save all of you guys a seat,"AJ said winking at me.

"Oh I think we all just want to sit with each other, you know for the first day," Alice rejected.

"Alright, maybe another time then," he said then they both left.

"Wow the boys here act like they've never seen girls," Alice said. I laughed, Alice just doesn't realize how beautiful she is.

Most of the girls had scrutinized us as we had made our way to our desks, but some were still staring as AJ and Drake left our table. The fact that at least a dozen pair of eyes were staring at us, didn't seem to bother Alice in the least. returned and handed out flyers with unimportant things on them. Back-To-School-Dance, Senior Bake Sale, and something called Color day.

"Wow these people don't lag, look at all these things coming up," I whispered to Alice.

"Oh, well, schools like to make a big deal out of a new school year, it's supposed to be sort of special," she said nonchalantly.

"Oh," I replied.

The bell rang and we headed off to our first class. Through the halls I could hear students whispering about us. We passed by Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. Emmett smiled at me and slapped us a high five. We entered 's english class. That tempting aroma filled my nose again, it burned the back of my throat, worse this time. His smell was even stronger indoors.

"Hey Renesmee," Logan called to me.

" This is not a mosh pit Mr. Collins, you don't crow across the room," said scolding Logan.

"Sorry, sir,"Logan said giving me a sly smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You two must be the new arrivals, well hand me your slips." instructed. We gave him our slips.

"Choose a seat," he said dismissing us from his desk. Unfortunately the weren't two empty seats next to each other. There was one in the front which Alice gladly took and one in the back and wouldn't you know it was conveniently located right behind Logan. I sat down next to a stocky red headed girl, with acne problems. She seemed nice enough as I sat down she greeted me with a smile.

" Hi I'm Renesmee," I said .

"I'm Maddy,"

I heard the girl in front of me sitting next to Logan snort as Maddy and I introduced ourselves.

"You're new right?" she whispered. I nodded.

"So how is your day going?"she asked.

"Well, it's only first period, so I don't have a full assessment yet."

"Oh right. Well who is your homeroom teacher?" She asked; by this time Logan had shifted his seat so that he could turn his head comfortably to talk to us.

"I have Volcheck," I said sesponding to Maddy's question.

"Oh, I heard she's strict."

"Well, I don't know, she was out most of homeroom," I told her.

"Hey Renesmee can I see your schedule?" Logan asked.

"Sure," I said handing him my little piece of paper that had my schedule. He scanned it for a few seconds. A big smile spread across his face.

"We have the rest of the days classes together," he said still smiling. My heartbeat accelerated, I would have to be in the same room with him all day everyday? It was taking everything I had in me to refrain from jumping across my desk and sinking my teeth in him. How could I handle a whole semester?

"Great," I said feebly. Though part of me _was_ happy that I'd be near him. My human part anyways, but I also felt guilty. I was being unfaithful to Jacob.

Mr. Stewart assigned us to write a short story based on Hamlet. Despite his strict demeanor he left us the last ten minutes of class to move next to whoever we wanted. The girl sitting next to Logan got up instantly and moved over to another girl. Alice came up to us and took her spot, but she shifted the seat so that it was on the edge of my desk.

"Is it okay if I take this seat?" she asked Logan.

"Sure, go for it," Logan said.

She looked and Maddy and Logan then said,"Hello I'm Alice."

"I'm Logan."

"I'm Maddy," she said timidly.

"Nice to meet you both," Alice said with a warm smile. I could feel the whole class' eyes staring at us.

"So how are you guys liking *Beaver?" Logan asked.

"Oh it's a darling little town. Very cozy. When we moved here we were excited that there were _two_ high school to choose from. In the last town we lived in there was only one high school, and the student body was about the size of this classroom,"Alice said cheerfully. He laughed. It was so pure, and contagious.

"And you have siblings that come here as well," he asked.

"Yes, they are our adoptive siblings." Alice explained.

"Oh that's nice to have a big family," Logan said,"I only have one little sister."

"I have two older brothers," Maddy spoke for the first time, since introducing herself.

"Oh well our situation is a bit...different," Alice continued,"Edward, Emmet and I were the first to be adopted by Esme and Carlisle. Then they took in Rosalie, Jasper and Bella. Jasper and Rosalie are the only ones who are blood related–they're twins. Anyways, I'm with Jasper, Edward and Bella are an item, and Emmett and Rosalie are together as well," Alice finished with a smile. Even I was a bit surprised, I didn't expect _anyone_ to find out about our situation the first day of school. Some people don't take this news as well as others. I could tell by the look on Maddy's face she wasn't taking it so lightly. The bell rang before anybody could say anything else. As we exited the room I nudged Alice.

"What was that all about? Why don't you tell them we're all vampires while you're at it!" I whispered low enough for only her ears to hear.

"What? Why not get it out in the open before they go and make their own assumptions?"

"Did you see the look on Maddy's face? She must think we're running an incest circus or something!" I accused.

"Oh come on, Nessie!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying, wait until they ask about it, don't bring it up 'casually'" I warned.

She shrugged, obviously not taking anything I said into consideration.

Our next class was P.E. We had this class with my parents. This was going to be interesting, my mother always told me how bad she was in gym, that was when she was human. Perhaps now she'd be better, I hoped she would for everyone's sake.

"Hey, Bella, Edward, fancy meeting you here," Alice said cheerfully.

"Good news gym is only required two years here," my mother mused.

"Bella, you'll be better at physical education this time around," my father said teasing.

"That's a shame, I would've liked to see you tripping on a basketball, or knocking yourself out with a tennis racket," I said laughing.

"That actually happened one time, though it was a badminton racket," my mother said recalling a human memory.

We sat down on the floor where our teacher designated us to sit.

"Okay you'll _all_ be changing on Wednesday! If you're new," said staring at us,"then you'll buy your P.E. clothes in the student store, and you've lost it over the break then you'd better get your sorry behind over there too! Alright now you have the choice of staying in here or going out onto the feild, wouldn't go out there if I were you though it's raining." he said smiling.

The entire gym groaned at the word 'raining' You would've thought that these kids would be _used_ to rain. Alice my parents and I moved over to the bleachers. Who came to sit by us none other than Logan.

"Hi Renesmee, Alice,"he said then turned to my parents,"Hello I'm Logan Collins."

"Hello, I'm Bella Rourke and this is Edward," my mother said. My father stook out his hand.

"Edward Penn," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Logan said taking his hand to shake it.

"Likewise."

_'What are you doing!' _I asked him furiously. He simply turned to me and smiled.

"So how are you guys taking the rain? I mean honestly you'd think these kids would be accustomed to the weather," Logan said laughing. I was thrown off by his comment. It was as if he read my thoughts...

"We lived in Forks before he moved here so, we're used to the rain," my mother informed him.

"It rains alot in Forks then?" Logan asked.

"Oh yes rainest place in the Olympic Peninsula," my father sais smiling at my mother. I felt like I was missing out on an inside joke.

"Well I guess you either get used to it or get sick of it," I said. Logan smiled.

"Right," he said as if that was his sentiments exactly.

"Well _I'm_ in denial then because I sometimes still become upset if it rains when I don't plan on it," Alice said.

"Yes but there's a reason behind that, Alice," my father said laughing. Logan looked curious. He was oblivious to our inside knowledge that Alice could see into the future.

I didn't have the next class with Alice, so I walked with Logan. I was fighting myself the whole way.

"I like your family, they seem really...nice,"he said tentativley. I looked at him and smiled, then blushed. Why was he making me act so...girly? Logan was not going to make school easy, at all.

* * *

*Beaver, Washington is a town north of Forks, Washington. Best believe I did my research :)


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the rest of Renesmee's first day. I didn't go into much detail. And she hunts.**

* * *

Logan escorted me into Ms. Tomei's. Science class. I went up to her desk and handed her my slip. After she signed my it there were two empty seats. I figured Logan would want to sit next to me, or maybe I was just flattering myself. However he already found a seat next to the boy from homeroom, AJ. I sat down by myself in one of the two empty seats next to one another. Five minutes after the tardy bell rang a very pretty tall blonde girl came into the room.

"You're late," Ms. Tomei said

"Right sorry, I just had gym and..." she trailed off. I wondered if she was new as well. Probably not though , she had no slip.

"I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone who _wants_ to discuss this with you, take a seat Miss Tyko," Ms. Tomei said indifferently.

"Okay," she sighed. She scanned the room seeing that every seat was taken–except the one next to me. She walked over to the only available seat and set her bag on the table.

"Hello, I'm Taylor," she whispered to me.

"I'm Renesmee," I whispered back

"You're new right?"she asked. I nodded.

"And you're friends with Logan Collins?"

"I just met him today," I admitted.

"Oh," I wondered how she knew that I knew Logan."So do you like him? I mean just about every girl here does," she said. I wonder when she developed a crush for him.

"No, I don't like him that way," I replied a little too quickly. I questioned if I meant that. I mean of course I meant it!

"Oh I see, you like someone else?" she pried.

"No."

"Nobody has caught your eye?" What about Matt Kitsch?"

"Uh...I don't think I've met him," I said.

"Honey, you don't have to _meet_ to fall for his gorgeous eyes," she giggled. I had a feeling me and Taylor would be friends.

"So who are you sitting with at lunch?" she asked.

"My family."

"Oh well, if you want you can all come sit with me and my friends." she offered.

"Thanks, but I think we all just want to sit with each other for the first day. Maybe another time though," I declined.

"Okay tomorrow, then," she said smiling.

The rest fo the day went by slowly. I have never been so happy to see Jake's Rabbit, in my life. I smiled. I couldn't wait to see Jake. Someone tapped me on the shoulder just as I was waving at Jacob. My neck whipped around to see who it was. Logan.

"Hey Renesemee. How'd your first day go?" He asked.

"Just fine, I didn't get lost once," I smiled. He laughed his contagious laugh.

"Where's your family?"

"We take separate cars. My ride is actually here right now. I have to go."

"Oh okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," he smiled.

"Yes, tomorrow," I practically ran to the car. When I hopped in the car Jake was staring at me.

"Hi," I said smiling at him.

"Who was that?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"My day was fine thank you," I said sarcastically.

"_Who _was_ that_?"he repeated.

"I met him today he's a new _friend_," I emphasized the word 'friend'

"Your heartbeat accelerated when you were talking to him," he accused.

"He snuck up on me, he's very quiet for a human."

"Uh-huh."

"Jake what you are trying to imply?" I asked him annoyed

"I didn't think you'd, betray me."

"Excuse me? Betray you? After one day at school you think I'm going to fall for some boy?" I asked furious now. I couldn't believe he was angry with me. He grunted.

" I don't know I mean _I _imprinted on _you._ You get to choose who to be with–not that I would pick anyone other than you." he quickly recovered from his cold words.

" Jacob Black! You and I both know that_ I_ know how substantial imprinting is! I thought you would have a little more faith in me!" I was livid now.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely,"I just...It scares me Ness. You're beautiful, you could have any guy you want. You're smart funny, charming...and I'm scared of losing you." My eyes were tearing. "Don't cry please, Ness." he pleaded

"Jacob..." I touched his cheek tentatively,"I love you Jacob. I won't stray. I'm honored to be your imprint." He wiped away my tear that rolled down my face, then he smiled at me.

"I love you."

"I love you."

The ride was tense. No one said anything, he just held my hand. Tightly.

"I walked into the house and was immediately bombarded with questions. I was being asked a dozen questions at a time.

"One at a time please it would be much easier?" I pleaded.

"Can I go first?" Alice asked annoyed .

"Sure."

"Did you like it? Are you excited for school tomorrow? Was it intimidating?"

"Yes I did enjoy my first day of school, I'm anticipating school tomorrow, and at first it was a bit intimidating." I hoped that would be enough to satisfy her. She looked at me impatiently still. I threw a meaningful look at Jasper. He helps me out in these situations. He changed her mood instantly.

"Well everyone is thinking it, so I'll be the one to aks it. Who was that dude you were talking to?" Emmett asked. Leave it to Emmett to put me on the spot like that. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my father's stance stiffen.

"He is a boy I met named Logan Collins. He's very friendly," I answered as innocently as I could manage.

"And you had no urge to...you know...bite him?" Emmett asked an evil grin on is face.

"No, I did not. What would make you say something like that?" I blushed.

"Well either you wanted his blood or you were seriously turned on by him."

"Shut up!" I said throwing my book bag at his chest with as much force as I could muster.

"So which one was it?" he asked laughing.

"Okay, so maybe I did want to drink his blood," I admitted. Emmett looked at me like I was holding something back,"Okay so I wanted his blood badly. But I resisted." I said proudly.

My parents looked at eachother worried.

"What? Like I said it's nothing I can't handle," I said with a weak smile. My family looked at me as if they didn't believe me.

"And you want to be friends with this Logan boy?" my father asked.

"Yes, he's very nice," I responded.

"Then I suppose you'll have to start hunting again. My eyes widened. I hadn't tasted blood in seven or eight years. I couldn't tell if my hunting would be a good thing or a bad thing.

"W-wont it make it harder for me. To resist blood? I haven't tasted it in almost a decade," I said.

"She has a point Edward," my mother agreed, looking at my father.

"It doesn't matter, hunting helps you ignore the fact that there is a vast amount of blood within arms reach, "my father reasoned. I nodded.

"When?" I asked.

"Well if you want, we can do it now," my father said.

"Yes, now," Emmett said.

"Emmett's coming?" I asked. I had only seen Emmett hunt once and it was just shy of traumatic. Just seeing Emmett lose control like that was unsettling. Yet sort of comforting, I knew if the situation called for it he would kill for me.

So Emmett, my father and I set out to the woods, a place called Goat Rocks.

"They have great bears out here," Emmett said,"I'm partial to the grizzlies."

"Right," I said,"What kind of bear would I go for? Little cubs?"

"Slow your roll hotshot, you're not going anywhere near bears–not even cubs," he said protectively.

"Well, I remember when I was younger I'd hunt deer?" I said almost in a question.

"That's what we're here for today: deer," my father said.

"Okay."

"Now even though the deer can't really smell you, they can hear you and if you're not sly enough they might catch a glimpse of you. Once they see you, they'll run like a bat out of hell. The trick is to only let them see you when you're close enough. If you're a skilled hunter like Emmet and myself then the deer has no chance," my father said with a slight grin.

"Emmett would you like to demonstrate how one is supposed to hunt?" my father asked Emmett.

"Of course," he said pounding his fist into his palm. Despite Emmett's size he can hide fairly well and was very quiet. Like my father said, the deer had no chance. I watched intently as Emmett crouched behind shrubs, and swiftly advanced towards the unassuming deer. Then it all happened so fast, if you would've blinked you would've missed it. Emmett came out of nowhere and pounced on the deer. He broke it's neck and bit. He was savage.

"Yeah, I think I'll stick to grizzly bears," Emmett said after he drained the innocent animal of it's blood.

"More for me," I said trying to hide the fact that I was nervous. I was worried that I couldn't catch the damn animal.

"You'll catch it," my father said.

'_Thanks'_ I thought to him sarcastically. My father claims he tunes us out. Sure buddy.

"Okay, it's time. There is a doe a few hundred yards away," my father explained.

"Direction?"

"Northeast." I nodded and headed northeast. I wasn't moving at full speed as to not tip off my prey. I was still recklessly nervous. I could smell it now much stronger.

She was close. I saw her, in a clearing. Not the best place for her to be. I worked my way to the edge of the clearing. Her head jerked up. I stood very still for a good minute and a half., then she went back to grazing. I was ten feet directly behind her. I could almost taste the sweet, warm, blood running down my dry throat. I pounced on it's back.

I didn't hesitate to bite. I totally let go. Let go of my self restraint, my humanity. I let my strength and senses take over. The blood started to trickle, then came gushing out. It took two minutes to finish her off. By the time I finished, I'm sure I looked ravaged. Emmet and my father were there watching me. Emmett applauded me.

"Not bad, Nessie," He praised.

"I agree. You did fine." my father agreed.

"Uh...you got a little something on your face," Emmet said holding back laughter. We headed back to the house. When we entered the living room everyone looked tense.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:I'm still, contemplating on whether she should end up with Jake or Logan. I'm no where near done, but I still need to have some sort of idea on how I want it to end....**

**You'd think this would be easy considering I never really liked Jacob. He always got on my nerves, flirting with Bella, kissing Bella. Hahaha, I'm soo on Team Edward.**

* * *

"How did it go?" my mother asked.

"Fine," I replied. She looked at my father and he nodded.

"And you feel..replenished?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, I feel great." She eyed me .

"Okay," she gave in.

I went to my room to do my homework. However my thoughts were consumed by Jacob...and Logan. It was absolutely pathetic that I should be thinking of Logan. I only met him today and he was running through my mind I don't even understand how I'm attracted to him. He's the opposite of Jake. Logan is much shorter than Jake . About a foot shorter. Logan was pale–but not pasty like Drake from homeroom, Logan had a nice pale, pink complexion, as if he had just ran a race. Where as Jacob had russet colored skin, very beautiful and exotic. Logan had light blue eye, piercing, hard not to look at, and he had mahogany colored brown hair which his eyes stood out against . Jacob had dark, deep set, brown chocolate eyes and light brown hair. Logan was slender but toned, there was sign of definition. Jacob was muscular but also slender, Jacob just made more of a show for his muscles than Logan did. And there was one last major difference, I was meant to be with Jacob, not Logan.

I heard a knock at the door, it was Jasper.

"Hey Renesmee," she said timidly.

"Hi, Jasper what's up?"

"Well...um...I felt your emotions. You feel conflicted? Is there, a problem?" There are absolutely no secrets in this family. No point in lying to Jasper now.

"Not a problem per se. Just a bit of a complication," I said easily.

"These emotions were fairly strong Renesmee, do you want to talk about it?" I stared at my feet.

"Not really Jasper," I admitted.

"Oh," he sighed in relief–I think, I mean I didn't fully believe my dear old uncle Jasper could help me in this situation–"well I hope this 'complication' gets resolved–and quick you're starting to make _me_ feel weird!" he joked.

"Ok, Jasper," I said laughing. He took one more look at me before leaving the room. Now he was probably going to tell my father of my emotions. I had to get Logan out of my mind. I sighed, my guilt taking over, I had lied to Jake today in the car. He didn't deserve this.

I finished my homework quickly. I only had the short story for Mr. Stewart, and the worksheet for chemistry. I grew bored and fell asleep. I have the deepest sympathy for my family because they can't sleep, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't sleep. I often wonder what they do at night. I know Emmett likes to play pranks on me when I slumber. He tried to make me wet the bed one time, but that's just Emmett.

I woke up in a cold sweat at two in the morning. My parents were by my side. I had dreamt that I was drenched in blood–only after drinking it. I quickly realized I had dreamt about being soaking wet in Logan's blood. In my dream his blood was so sweet, warm, tempting. Just thinking about it caused a fire to run through my throat. Which I could hardly believe hadn't I hunted so recently? Maybe Logan's blood would be harder to resist.... I shut the morbid thoughts out of my mind before my father could suspect anything. Too late though , my parents exchanged worried glances. I hung my head in shame.

"It's okay, love, go back to sleep," my father said patting my hand gingerly. I nodded and dozed off.

"Nessie! Wake up!" Alice squealed. I awoke disoriented.

"What, what time is it?" I asked groggily.

"A quarter to 5?" Alice said

"What?! Alice, I need to go back to sleep! You can wake me up at 6." I yawned. Much to my chagrin she ignored my instructions.

"So I guess you don't want to see what I got you from a _designer_ sale?" she challenged. I opened one eye.

"Two questions: Why did you go shopping last night and two: What did you get me?"

"Well, I heard some girls at school talking about this sale going on at midnight in Seattle, that they wish they could go to so I went and got everyone something! Even Emmett! You should've seen me, Nessie, I was on a roll!" she claimed proudly."And you'll just have to wake up and see," she challenged again. She won, if there was one thing Alice and I had in common it was fashion. I got up and saw laying across the chair in my room. A *Yves Saint Laurent dress. I had seen that dress the other day online and decided I was going to buy it.

"How did you know?" was all I managed to choke out.

"Well, I 'saw' you buying it. I thought it was the cutest little thing, and I saw it at the sale and got it. There was this big girl though who wanted it too. If I didn't have an advantage I probably would've lost it. You should've seen her though, she was clawing at me," Alice laughed.

"Thank you so much, Alice. I think I'll wear it today," It was casual enough to wear at school. It was a nice summer dress, though around here you probably wouldn't wear anything like this in summer considering the poor weather.

Just as I was putting on the dress, Rosalie came into the room.

"Have you seen Esme?" she asked either of us.

"I don't know, maybe downstairs cooking food?" I said slipping into the dress.

"Oh–cute dress– well I need her help with something,"

"Thanks," Alice and I said in unison.

"What do you need, Rose?" I asked her.

"Food..." she said.

"Food?" I echoed.

"Yes, well today is the Senior Bake Sale and I figured I would help," she said smiling.

"Rose, I hate to burst your bubble, but you're not a Senior," Alice said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes,"That's fine, I'll find a way."

"You don't really expect her to have whatever it is you need done by the time we head out?" I asked her.

"Why not? It's only a few dozen muffins, I've seen her cook you more food in under fifteen minutes," she said then left the room.

"Since when does she get involved with things that involve work?" I asked Alice.

"Since, yesterday. Emmett was chatting up some Senior, and the conversation got to the bake sale, and now Rosalie is going to weasel her way into helping out." Rosalie and Emmett were very passionate about there relationship. That is to say they get very jealous very fast.

I admired myself in the mirror, the dress was so pretty. Thanks to Alice's rude, but rewarding awakening, I had an hour and thirty minutes to kill, before school. My phone rang, and I jumped. No one ever called me. Well, no one had my number except for my family and if they needed to talk to me they'd materialize right in front of me. I only got calls if it was serious.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Renesemee, I can't pick you up today, I have to run with the pack , they're worried that there might be some nomads around," Jacob said with some distress in his voice.

"Oh, okay,' I said disappointed. I really needed to talk to him today.

"Sorry, sweetie," he said longing in his voice.

"It's okay Jake," I said. Then we hung up.

I headed downstairs. When the others saw me their jaws dropped.

"You-you're wearing that?" my father stuttered.

"Yes, why not? It's not too flashy. It's actually like a summer dress," I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Except it's not, summer," he countered.

"Dad, come on, Alice bought it for me, and I'm putting it too good use," I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. But you're wearing a jacket over it. At all times," he said with authority in his voice. I groaned.

"What? I don't even have a nice jacket to go with this!" I complained.

"It's fine, Ness, I do," Alice said coming to my rescue.

Emmet passed by me and laughed.

"That Logan is going to have a field day with you!" he chuckled.

"Shut up!" I blushed. Would this really encourage him? I sighed. Maybe I should take it off. On the other hand who was Logan to make me want to wear something else, when I clearly wanted to wear the dress? No one that's who. So I kept the dress on.

Esme was just about to cook breakfast.

"Esme, do you mind if I just have some cereal today?"

"Oh, well won't Jake be hungry?" she sounded perplexed.

"He's, he's not coming by today," I said, a pang of sadness hit me. I was pathetic, he misses one day–and with good reason–and I fall into depression.

"Oh," she said" cereal it is then."

I practically swallowed my cereal whole.

"Um...dad do you think it would be okay if I hitched a ride with you guys today?" I asked my father.

"Jake's not coming?" he asked just as perplexed as Esme.

"No, he's not he has his duties."

"Oh, right. Well I guess you could take the Porsche with Alice," he suggested.

"Darn, I really wanted to take the Vanquish," I half joked.

"No,no,no, you're not ready."

"Fine," I sighed.

"Hey Nessie, sounds like we're taking my baby to school!" Alice said euphoric. She truly adored her car. She hasn't been able to drive it, a lot recently, it's too flashy. We normally try to avoid attention.

"Yep, we're taking your baby," I said bored.

"Don't get me wrong I don't like the circumstances, of course it's too bad Jake couldn't pick you up. You'd be more fun if he was here," she teased. We hopped into her yellow Porsche. The leather was icy cold, as it touched my bare shins.

"Alice, do you mind? It's sort of...freezing in here," I complained.

"Oh sorry," she turned up the heat. Her smile was a mile wide. She was too happy tp be in her car.

"Alice, could, you...um slow down a bit?" I watched as she neared 100 miles per hour.

"Aw, come one Nessie, don't kill my fun, please," she gave me her puppy dog eyes.

"Just a teeny tiny bit? I'm getting nervous." I pleaded.

"Oh no, you're not shaking in your BCBG boots are you?"she laughed.

"Oh yes," I joined in on her laughter.

"How is it that no one ever gets speeding tickets?" I asked dubiously.

"We seduce police officers, and sometimes, there are casualties," she said calmy. My eyes must've been the size of saucers, because Alice bursted out laughing," I'm only joking Ness, jeez."

We pulled into the school's parking lot. We walked over to the Senior Bake Sale, where Rosalie was selling her muffins. How on earth did she manage to get into the Bake Sale without even being a senior? And her muffins were half gone.

"How'd you sell them so fast?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm no saleswoman but these boys love the muffins," Rosalie said grinning. I'm sure she thought this accomplishment would impress Emmett.

"Which muffins are you referring to?" Alice said eyeing Rosalie's uncharacteristic show of her cleavage. I stifled my laughter with my hand.

"_You_ bought me this blouse, so I have nothing to do with it."

"Whatever you say Rose," Alice said skipping away.

"I'll buy a muffin, Rose," I said supportively. Not aminute later two boys came up behind me to buy some muffins too.

"Hi Rosalie, can we get five muffins?" one of the boys asked. I recognized him as Drake from homeroom.

"Of course, that'll be five dollars, my you must be hungry," she said seductively. I don't think she meant to sound that way though. Or maybe she did, I couldn't tell with her anymore.

I made my way over to my family. There was one person I didn't recognize talking to Jasper and Emmett. It was Logan. Why was this boy trying so hard?

* * *

*Yves Saint Laurent is a designer barnd of clothing. High fashion stuff , Alice stuff :)


End file.
